


Drabble: So Generously Sensual Beneath The Piety.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Because #yuletide, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Drabble, M/M, Run-on Sentence, With Apologies To James Joyce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=2156691#t2156691">this prompt</a> on the Les Mis kink meme: <i>A Madeleine: "a little shell of cake, so generously sensual beneath the piety of its stern pleating."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>J/VJ or some other pairing, doesn't matter: I just want Madeleine!VJ to lose that patient cool and be all begging and broken and sensual. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: So Generously Sensual Beneath The Piety.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



Yes, he said, yes, grabbing my arm, yes, he said, yes, and I pushed him down onto the bed, like Lucifer falling, and he fell together with me, our legs wrapped as one, discovering new stars in our new universe, as yes, he said, yes, and his hands pressed mine, going deeper, as yes, he said, yes, and we kissed like drowning men seeking life, as yes, he said, yes, Javert, yes, as I took him and broke him into pieces, saying, yes, I said, yes, I will, and he crying out with me echoing please, yes, please Javert. Yes.


End file.
